


My Birthmark

by jooonietrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthmarks, Blood and Gore, Demon Summoning, Dismemberment, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hearing Voices, Horror, Minor Character Death, Pain, Paralysis, Vandalism, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooonietrash/pseuds/jooonietrash
Summary: Mommy..?
Kudos: 1





	My Birthmark

_“Congratulations Mrs. Day! It’s a baby girl!” the Doctor exclaimed excitedly, softly and slowly handing Mrs. Day the small baby. Mrs. Day smiled with tears in her eyes, panting hard due to the three hours prior, filled with tears and pushing. Her dishevelled, ginger bangs stuck to her forehead because of her sweat._

_She laughed with joy as she hugged her baby tight, holding her close to her chest, leaning her head back with her eyes closed. Thick, hot tears flowing down her face. The Doctors in the room smiled gently at Mrs. Day’s reaction to her newborn._

_“A successful second delivery Mrs. Day.” one of the Doctors said softly, gently stroking her hair. Mrs. Day already had a child four years prior. It was a boy._

_Mrs. Day continued smiling and sobbing, opening her eyes to look down at her baby. She soon stopped smiling and looked down at her baby’s tummy with a raised brow and a worried expression. Specifically at her belly button._

_“Um.. Doctors..? What’s this..?” Mrs. Day inqueried, pointing to a medium-sized, black smudge on her baby’s stomach, circling around her belly button. The Doctor traced the smudge with a gentle finger, an uncertain look placed on her face._

_“It’s probably just a birthmark Mrs. Day. Please don’t fret.” the Doctor said with a soft smile. Mrs. Day still looked confused for a moment but ended up smiling and shrugging it off. She still loved her baby nonetheless. She swayed her baby slowly in her arms, humming a slow melody softly._

✿

Wasn’t this a perfect time for me to do this. I hit the jackpot this time. My mom was at a wedding and she did invite me to go with her, but I told her I wasn’t feeling it. Yeah, I hate lying to my mom with a strong passion, but I just had to do this tonight.

Just when I finished stuffing a plastic bag with various colors of silly string and spray paint, my phone rang. My best friend Asher was calling me. She was most likely itching to know what I plan on doing.

She has been my friend ever since middle school and she’s my only true friend and the only person who knows what I do and doesn’t judge me for it. Yeah, she doesn’t tag along, but I still facetime her to give her a live show of what I’m doing.

I picked up the phone and continued stuffing the plastic while talking to her.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hey!” She yelled back.

“What did you call me for?” I stood up and looked at the mirror, specifically at my clothes. I wasn’t sure if I should wear black and dark purple or just all black. I also wasn’t so sure about wearing a crop-top.

While my eyes were surfing my outfit, they landed on my belly button.

There are times where I forget my birthmarkㅡor whatever the hell it isㅡis on my stomach. Yes, I wear crop-tops almost every day of my life, even though I’m not allowed to, but I usually forget about its existence.

I continued to gaze at it with a hard stare. Was it always that size? I’m pretty sure it’s gotten bigger. That’s why I’m so uncertain about what the hell it is. I’m pretty sure birthmarks don’t grow. I don’t even know if I’m human anymore. How on earth does a birthmark go from the size of a golf ball to a ping pong paddle??

I tilted my head to the side slightly and reached to touch it with my middle finger. It was cold. It was as if I was touching an ice cube. And it was hard. Not as hard as a rock, but harder than normal human skin. Every time I touched it, I could’ve sworn I felt that part of my body vibrate. Like it was shivering.

I violently quivered from head to toe and moved my hand.

“Becca?”

I flinched. I didn’t even realize that Asher was still talking, I couldn’t even hear her clearly.

“Huh?” 

“Are you okay? You’ve been awfully silent.”

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes. Was I sweating?

“Y-yeah.. I’m fine.. Promise..” I kind of lied. I didn’t know if I was okay or not.

“Okay..” I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. So I decided to change the subject.

“Should I wear all black or black and dark purple? I can’t decide. What do you think?” I asked.

**_You Should Wear All Black Mommy_ **

I dropped my phone. What the hell was that? I know dang well that I heard that. What was it?? It was a kid’s voice. A high pitch female child voice. And it had an echo, like the echo you hear when you talk in a dark cave.

I couldn’t moveㅡscratch thatㅡI didn’t _want_ to move. I was genuinely scared. This has never happened to me before.

I know it wasn’t Asher. Her voice doesn’t go that high. At least that’s what she told me. Maybe it was her and I was going insane.

I picked my phone back up with shaky hands and put it near my ear again. I was trying to stop shaking.

“I’m sorry, say that again?” I said. I tried to keep my voice steady, but I still heard a slight waver.

“I said that black and dark purple will look so bomb on you,” she replied.

Well shit. I was stuck. I didn’t know what to do. The.. voice.. Told me to wear all black, but Asher told me to wear black and dark purple.

I let out a deep breath and rethought everything. I was probably being ridiculous. There was no voice. I was just being crazy. I’m gonna put on black and dark purple, just like Asher said.

“I’ll put on black and dark purple,” I told her. I more like _announced_ it. I said it louder than I was intending to as if I was trying to let someone _other_ than Asher know what my choice was.

My eyes darted around the room, as if I was looking if anyone objected to my answer.

I shook my head and ignored my nervousness. Well, I _tried_ to ignore it.

“Alright, Asher. I’ll facetime you later.”

“Okay. talk to you later.”

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I started to dig through my drawers to find my dark purple fingerless gloves, my purple beanie, and my purple leggings.

I was nervous. I was extremely nervous. What if the voice got angry? Should I just listen to the voice and wear all black? What if the voice does something to me if I don’t listen to it?

I groaned aloud.

I know I seem like a tough girl, but I don’t like getting hurt, especially if I don’t know what the hell is harming me. Especially if it’s not even human. Especially if it’s some sort of weird creature you see in movies.

I stood up and put the gloves, beanie and pants on the bed. I noticed that my breathing was unsteady and my heart was pumping out of my chest. So I put my hand on my chest and tried to control my breathing. I tried to calm down.

_**Don’t Be Scared Mommy** _

I widened my eyes.

_**I’ll Never Hurt You** _

The voice came again.

What the hell is happening? Where is this voice coming from? Why does the voice keep talking to me? What does it want from me?

Now I know for sure it’s not Asher. I’m not on the damn phone with her anymore. 

Unless I forgot to hang up.

But not even that makes any sense. I wouldn’t have heard her so clearly. It would’ve been scratchy or muffled or something, not perfectly clear like someone talking straight in my ear.

I was able to calm down. Somehow.

I quickly put on my gloves, beanie, leggings and boots, and left my room to the front door.

 _I’m going to leave and I’m not going to come back until I’m finished. I’m not scared. I’m not scared._ I thought.

I kept telling myself that to calm me down. It kind of worked. Kind of.

I exhaled a large breath. It was December, so of course, it was cold and windy. If it was snowing I wouldn’t be able to do this.

I was riding my neon purple bike to the wall where I was going. I had a car, but driving it to the spot would probably attract attention, considering how flashy it was.

I reached the spot and looked around. I didn’t see any cars, surprisingly. And in all the houses, I saw no lights. What time was it anyway?

I just shrugged and rested my bike against a tree.

I then giggled evilly and grabbed my phone. I face timed Asher and rested my phone against a metal pole so she would be able to see everything that I did.

She answered while I was taking out my yellow spray paint. I looked at her on my phone screen and laughed at her expression.

“I didn’t even do anything yet.” I laughed.

“I know, but still,” she replied.

“What should I draw?” I asked her, shaking the spray paint bottle.

I heard her humming. She was probably thinking about her answer.

“Ooh! I got it!”

I flinched and looked at my phone. “What is it?”

“You should write ‘Live Young’ in a fancy, cute font!” she exclaimed, obviously excited.

“Good choice.” I winked at her and started writing. I could hear her saying funny commentary from time to time, causing me to chuckle while I wrote.

A long time has passed and I was nearly finished. I had written ‘Live Young’ already, I just decided to put random doodles around it.

“Excuse me, young lady.”

I froze.

I was shaking so hard, it hurt.

I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know what to say, and I didn't know what to think. I was scared. I was terrified. I was petrified.

I had never gotten caught before. I couldn’t even hear whether the man was still talking or not. I was too scared to focus on anything.

“Young lady.” I heard him say.

I felt the slightest touch on my shoulder and jolted as if I had gotten shot. I yelped and spun around. But instead of trying to defend myself with ridiculous reasoning that he most likely wouldn’t believe, I immediately fell on my ass, on the cold concrete, with my back pressed up against the cold, hard wall.

I looked up and I saw three officers. One was standing right in front of me. One was still sitting in the car with his door open, and the last one was leaning against the car.

I then looked at my phone. It was dead. Goddammit.

They all looked lean and buff and scary. Yeah, I could hold my own when it came to fighting someone. But I was so shaken up by getting caught for the first time that I could not stand up and defend myself.

“Is this your property ma’am?”

I opened my mouth ever-so-slightly to say something, but then something strange happened. I couldn’t control my body anymore.

I couldn’t move.

Not even one shiver.

I couldn’t breathe.

All I could do was sit there.

I wasn’t doing this. I could swear to the lord above that I was not doing this. I saw the officer move his lips but I didn’t hear anything come out.

I started to see double. It was as if I was drunk. Like, _extremely_ drunk. The one image in front of me began to sway and my head began to swim. I couldn’t think straight. My mind was blank.

And then I heard it.

_**I Love You, Mommy** _

My body started trembling strongly. My vision became extremely blurry and my chest got tight.

Then my stomach got bone-chillingly cold. I was still trembling.

I was able to avert my eyes downward to see that my entire stomach was charcoal black. It was as if my birthmark engulfed my whole stomach.

I think it did.

For a split second, I was able to squint. A sharp pain spread across my stomach like a rash. It hurt, but it also didn’t hurt. I felt mostly numb, but a hint of the sharp pain was lingering.

_**I’ll Always Protect You Mommy** _

After I heard the voice again, the sharp pain I was feeling intensified, and I could feel the full blast. I was having trouble breathing and my eyes began to water. It hurt so bad, but what was even worse was what I saw shortly after.

I saw something slowly emerge from my stomach, and it felt overwhelmingly hot. Someone was practically pouring hot lava all over my stomach.

The _thing_ kept coming out and I could see more of it.

It’s body was dripping some weird substance, and even its skin looked slimy and sticky. It was like someone poured black tar all over someone else. Only the “black tar” had the same color as blood.

It had long hair, _very_ long hair. And it was the same color as it’s skin, blood-red, but darker. _Way_ darker. It looked black.

I even saw that it had breasts. So it must have been female. The voice I kept on hearing was also female. Did that voice belong to this creature?

 _Her_ arms were like a mile long. And her fingers were long and had sharp tips like hooks. They looked like animal claws.

When she fully emerged from my stomach. I saw that she was large. She was bigger than the policemen and was nearly as tall as a tree. But, weirdly, she didn’t have legs. Her upper body was in the world while her lower body was still in my stomach.

I was shocked.

I’ve never seen anything like this before. Not even in movies, not even in shows. Am I the only one that had this happened to them? Why me?

I couldn’t see it perfectly clear, but I’m pretty sure she tilted her head to the left slightly. Then in a swift motion, her long, sharp fingers found their way through the officer that tapped my shoulder.

Blood was gushing out his mouth like elephant toothpaste and, pretty soon, his eyes popped like balloons and blood was shooting out of the empty black holes that were his eye sockets.

I heard a weird sound. It sounded like a moan or an exhale of amusement. Did it come from her? Was she pleased with the death of the officer?

I had a pretty safe bet that she was.

She then flung the officer on the ground, and an endless amount of blood was still coming out of him, out of his eye sockets and his mouth. There were four holes inside him where her fingers had been. They were the size of Volleyballs. One hole was in his chest, two of them were in his stomach, and one was in his left leg.

I can’t believe it.

I was watching three police officers getting brutally slaughtered by a weird creature coming from my stomach.

But… wasn’t she protecting me..?

She didn’t stop. She killed the officer in the car by removing his head, arms, and legs. And even his eyes. So he was just a bleeding torso. And she killed the officer that was leaning on the car by ripping his skin off his body. Aggressively. Leaving him on the ground, like a meat sack.

It was horrible. I hated all of this. It was so gruesome. I didn’t even hear them scream. They probably weren’t able to because the blood spraying from their mouths.

There was blood everywhere. There were even large chunks of skin on the floor from the last officer.

It was literally a massacre. A very brutal one.

My head was swimming and I could feel a warm substance on my chin. I think it was vomit. I’m not surprised. Who wouldn’t throw up at a scene like that?

I was starting to pass out. My vision was switching from black to normal and everything was blurry.

Except for her.

Before I was fully out cold, I saw her turn to face me.

Her face was terrifying.

Her eyes were large, soulless, lifeless black holes. And her mouth was curved into a large, open smile. It was as black and empty as her eyes.

I heard a sound come from her again. But I didn’t know if she said something or if she just made a sound of content.

All the questions that were in my head disappeared along with my vision.

I couldn’t feel anything anymore.

It was as if I died.

✿

_**Wake Up Mommy** _

_**Wake up** _

_**Wake Up For Me** _

I opened my eyes slowly. It was too bright, I had to squint. Where was I? Was it day time? Was I dead? Was I in heaven? Where the hell am I?

I looked around, my eyes still squinted. I was in a room. It looked like a Hospital room. Was I in the Hospital? How did I get here?

I looked beside me and saw a face. It looked scared. I tried to figure out who the face belonged to. It was kinda pale, it had yellow hair, and something red on it’s head. Who the hell was it?

There was a ringing in my ears. I could only hear some weird, muffled sound behind the ringing. What the hell is happening? I am so confused.

I blinked slowly twice and everything came to me.

I was in the Hospital.

I was hooked up to the machine thingies.

And the person beside me was Asher.

The ringing disappeared and I heard her voice clearly.

“Becca?? Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me! Your eyes are open.. Can you see?” she said urgently. She was so worried about me.

I opened my mouth, and thankfully something came out.

“I can see you girly..”

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily and wrapped her arms around me. luckily, it didn’t hurt when she did. My body was just a little bit sore.

I strained to rub my forehead. “What happened..?”

She moved away from me and shoved her hands under her pits. I saw a shiver come from her.

“Well, I was just happily watching you spray paint the wall. Then I saw a cop walk up to you, then..” she looked down.

I started getting worried. “Then what..?”

“The screen just went black and the call disconnected. I got so scared. I wanted to go to you, but I can’t drive and my bike has a flat tire.” she said.

But wait... I thought she brought me to the hospital...

“Asher..”

“Hm?”

“Who brought me to the hospital..?”

“I don’t know. I just got a call from your mom that you were here. So I got my parents to bring me here.” 

If my mom found me here, and she was at the wedding. And Asher couldn’t leave her house and her parents were asleep. None of them brought me here.

Was it _her_?

“I’m just so glad you’re fine..” Asher said, interrupting my thoughts. I saw that her eyes were glossy, like she was about to cry.

She then laid her head on my breasts and closed her eyes. I smiled softly and started to stroke her head. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

Then I heard her.

_**I Love You, Mommy** _

She saved me from the officers. I could’ve gone to jail for lord knows how long. Not being able to see my mom or Asher. But _she_ prevented it.

So..

Should I love her back?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago.


End file.
